Of Guns & Roses
by Skitter
Summary: AU! Two star-crossed lovers from different Agent networks meet in an unexpectant interference in their missions. They were never meant to fall in love, with anyone especially with their rivals. When the time arrives, will they fight against the stringent rule that has existed for generations or just give up? LAVIXOC, ALLENXLENALEE


**A/N: I haven't been writing for a long while, I admit! Due to the recent changes in life (mostly school work), I couldn't update the rest of my -Man fanfictions like Cursed, Hide to Seek and Penetrable. However, I will update them soon, I promise!**

**Anyway, this fanfic is one that I have been planning for a long time. Its purely Lavi x OC, with a little Allen x Lenalee. I do hope you guys will like it! And I'm sticking to my OC of 4 years, Drewel. I absolutely adore writing as her. And it seems that I can't change my OC anymore HAHAHA.**

**P.S. I CANT PUT SPACES IN BETWEEN LINE HELLLP QAQ uncomfortable reading much? i miss the old ff! )':**

**DISCLAIMER: DGM or any of its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

He strapped on his wristband, heaved up his haversack and looked around. Empty. He might as well catch a movie since he had reached the target's location four hours early. He tossed his sandwich wrapper away and walked down the back alley to join the human traffic, looking like an ordinary student that had just left the school campus.

She had been waiting. How irritating, being sent to the location three hours early. Alexander had overestimated again. She put the earplug of her communication device into her left ear and slid her walkie-talkie into her pocket before strolling to the shopping centre nearby.

"_Agent Drewel."_

"Yes, Sir,"

"_Patrol around the area before taking a break. Over."_

The line dropped. Drewel scanned the crowd. No suspicious-looking personals. Finally, a chance to relax! She headed upstairs. There was a new movie she had been itching to see. 'Assassin's Pride', was it? Surprisingly, the queue in the cinema was short. Drewel joined the queue, peering over a redhead's head. He was tall and really fit, she could tell. Perfect broad shoulders and slight muscles bulging at his arms. A perfect boulder for her; she could barely see past his shoulder to glimpse at the movie timings.

"Excuse me." She tapped his shoulder. The man turned, and her mouth fell open.

His good-looking face made her heart skip a beat. "Yes?" he asked, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

"I couldn't see the screen." She was relieved she didn't stammer. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He leaned to the side, allowing her to look past him. She took a glimpse and immediately sighed unhappily; the movie she had wanted to see wasn't available at the moment. Unluckiness, once again...

"Ya wanted to see the assassin movie?" He asked, guessing from her forlorn expression, a gorgeous smile creeping across his lips.

"Yeah..."

"You could try 'Marriage Wars'." He suggested, smiling again. His smile was very addictive. Before she could reply, he had walked away to the counter to order his ticket. The ringing of a bell made her aware that the third counter was also empty. Walking over, she smiled at the male at the counter who looked a little dazzled by her beauty.

"One ticket for 'Marriage Wars', please,"

Lavi glanced at his watch. He was already in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. Three more hours, perfect. He was very aware of the group of girls sitting at the side row who were staring at him rather disturbingly and gushing loudly. Was it just him, or were their voices a little more irritating than usual? Maybe after his isolated training for three months, his senses had grown sensitive.

He was deep in thought when someone tiptoed sideways into the row of seats and sat down beside him, placing a bucket of popcorn between them noisily. Lavi turned to look. The dim lights shone on her hazel hair. Then, bright violet eyes met his, almost as startled as him. She looked exactly like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ah, you took my advice." He recognized her immediately. The girl with fake purple eyes… From the agent training that he took, he had learnt how to detect any form of contact lenses. In her case, they were special MaxiContacts, which were without the outer transparent lining to avoid detection of contact lenses. He couldn't tell what her real eye color was under the odd maroon shade.

"Thanks?" she replied, smiling wryly.

Lavi decided that she was indeed, very pretty. This young lady had hazel smooth long hair, and she had high and perfect-looking cheekbones which only accentuated her huge eyes which framed with dark lashes. Her nose was petite and lips a luscious pink color. As Lavi watched, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth. Odd, she had semi-visible veins which crawled down her arm. Almost like she was an athlete.

Before he could look closer, the movie started. And then, he found himself laughing along with the crowd. It wasn't because he found the movie hilarious, but because of the girl's contagious laughter. It was mesmerizing, like numerous Christmas bells tinkling together. It wasn't until the end of the movie that he realized that he hadn't paid attention to it at all.

The lights came on, and he blinked, stunned by the sudden brightness. The female exhaled loudly and stood up. "Great movie." She laughed that delightful laugh of hers again, causing him to chuckle. "No problem." He stood up and held out a hand. "What's your name?"

She seemed to hesitate for a split second. "Meika," she said and shook his hand.

"Hayato," He said smoothly. "I hope to see you again."

He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles before letting go and leaving her standing by the row of seats. _Ten minutes more, _a harsh voice issued from his tiny hearing device hidden in his ear.

Meika? What a lie. The seats in front of them were branded by Meika, a furniture brand. She was definitely an agent—or maybe even a fugitive. But it was none of his business.

Drewel cursed herself. Meika, what was she thinking? If that guy was an agent, he would have found out. What if he was an agent of another company? She brushed the thought of it away faster than she had thought up of it. Impossible! All the agents that she had worked with or investigated on were all middle-aged, balding, and sometimes pudgy. Hayato? Thick orangey hair, ear studs, a single blue eye with an eye patch, tall and well-built. Not to forget, handsome. His eye patch made her curious. Was he partially blind or something?

But it was none of her business. Drewel leaned against a lamppost, waiting. Bending over to talk into the receiver, she said "In position."

"Got it,"

She studied the crowd. She had already spotted the criminal at a sweeping glance. She waited for him to walk past her, then swiftly pushed him into the alley beside the lamp post. Muffling his screams for help with a handkerchief, she smashed the circuit box at the side with her heel so that the alley was engulfed complete darkness. Silently, she turned on her torch and smirked at the man. He was a short guy, balding and fat. The suitcase lay fallen beside his trembling hands. Royston Macby. Drug trafficker, in charge of quite a few prostitute houses. Filthy scum.

Royston yelped as she stepped on his foot. His hand reached under his coat, but she was faster. Drewel whipped out her gun, and pulled back the trigger. "Take that gun out of your pocket and put it in front of me." she coldly demanded.

He was a stubborn man. His hand continued inching into his coat.

"_Now_!" her voice shot up a notch. Perhaps he was startled by her sudden hostility; he dropped the gun. She quickly picked up Royston's gun and pocketed it, then held on to the suitcase. Then, she pulled him up by the collar, dragging him to the opening of the alley. The street was empty there. Just in case, Drewel pressed her gun to his temple.

"M-Miss, d-d-don't kill me, p-please." Royston trembled in fear.

"I won't." she answered coolly. "Be good and tell me who is that man waiting by the bakery."

There was a middle-aged man in black standing suspiciously by the stall, as correctly predicted by Noah. He had a hat on which casted a shadow across his face, concealing his features successfully. He looked as though he was waiting for someone. A black suitcase was in his hand. Money.

"M-Marcus Montague," Royston gasped as Drewel hoisted his collar up threateningly. "He's after the goods."

Drewel kept a firm grip on Royston's neck, raising her gun to Marcus. Before she could pull the trigger, she saw him stumble backwards slightly, then went jelly-legged and collapsed to his knees. Shortly after, a tall male sporting orangey hair held him in a policeman-hold appeared and picked up his suitcase before dragging him away into a black car. The car sped off in less than five seconds. No blood was left behind. Probably a blow dart.

But… Hayato?

She dialed up the police while she patiently waited for her company's helicopter to arrive. She had drugged Royston shortly after the sudden abduction of Marcus. Drewel booted up her laptop and opened the agent-tracking software she had created herself. Her fingers flew over the keys. H-A-Y-A-T-O.

_No such agent._

He had obviously used a fake name. Aggravated, Drewel went to the homepage and clicked on the rival company's page, the MBRC. She scrolled down furiously to see a familiar face. It was _him_. Being an exceptionally intelligent agent (in fact, one of the smartest in the capital), she hacked into the MBRC profile within fifteen minutes and opened his biography.

Lavi. 18 years old. American-Japanese.

His uncovered iris was emerald green.

What a lie. She unconsciously smiled to herself. What irony; living lives that wasn't truly theirs. The sirens and hovering noises made her realize that her job here was done. Sixteenth accomplished missions and counting. She was sure that she wasn't going to stop or even slow down.

Not when she had came this far.

"Agent Drewel," her supervisor, Noah looked up from the recent reports and beamed happily at her. "Good progress so far, on your part. Even those jerks from MBRC are requesting for me to dispatch you over."

Drewel flinched at the name of the company. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I gather from Royston that you came across another agent during the mission?" Noah said, her thin eyebrows furrowing in.

"W-Wait-"

"You don't have a choice, Drewel! It calls for a new makeover, once again!" Noah picked up the cordless phone.

Drewel groaned in disbelief. "Not again?"

Just a month ago, she had been forced to bleach her skin a darker tone and temporarily use purple contact lenses just because the previous mission's target had caught a glimpse of her face. The only thing she had been happy about then was that she was to dye her awful pink hair back to brown. And now, she had to change her appearance _again._

There was no time for her to complain; two burly assistants had moved into the room and seized her arms. Noah randomly flipped through her magazine, and held out a page. "This!"

A middle-aged woman with a bob haircut stared at Drewel from the page, her hair a deep shade of blue-black, her eyes a disgusting muddy brown. She had a nose piercing, to top it off.

"No!" Drewel struggled as she shrieked. "Like hell I'll look like that ugly gothic woman!" However, she couldn't get herself out of the men's iron-like grip. She thrashed around, willing for her impending doom to be obliterated by some God-like mystic force.

As the men were dragging her out of the office, Drewel was too occupied trying to wield off them to notice Noah answering a call.

"Yes?" Noah snapped, before her expression became colder. "Noted. Ok, thanks."

Upon hanging up, Noah flicked her fingers, and the two bodyguards let go of Drewel. Startled, Drewel stumbled a little. Her arms stung from the tight grip. "Well, well, well. Looks like there are some changes in plans. You might be rejoicing now, but sooner or later it has to be done, love." Noah smiled, and a shiver ran down Drewel's spine.

"What is it?" she inquired curiously.

It turned out that MBRC was yet again trying to steal a case from the CRI (Drewel's agent company). Lenalee Lee, a Segment 3 member, had already been dispatched over to halt the operations over there. Apparently, Lenalee's work there was insufficient and too slow. So, Drewel was to join her as soon as possible.

"You're to hold back the MBRC's leading detective agent from attending to their interfering plans." Noah said as she typed furiously on her virtual screen and the printer started to make loud screechy noises. "Quite a handsome chap, I must say."

Drewel's heart sank. "Who is he?"

Noah took the paper that skidded out of the printer into the tray and passed it to her. Drewel cringed at the picture. "Make sure you don't get into any business with him." The older woman said, her lipstick-coated lips pressed into a straight line.

"Don't worry. I won't, Mdm." Drewel expressionlessly put down the paper, and started out of the room.

Drewel spent the following day scrubbing off the artificial tan off her skin, leaving it pinkish-beige. Noah had set up a fake contract with the MBRC, stating that she would send Drewel to 'assist' them in their operations. The MBRC, in turn, sent back a huge sum of money within a day. Apparently, they lacked computer geniuses like herself.

She had obediently placed an order with the wig agency, as demanded from Noah, and got her portable closet well stocked with contact lenses and new clothes. Within a few days, she honed her hacking skills and counterattacks. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was in Osaka.

Lavi awaited at the train station for a particular female named Arisa. He hadn't seen her profile; the CRI had refused to send it over. But she was a technician, the top system operator in CRI. It was a total disgrace that MBRC did not have enough crew members. Lavi had often scorned at Hutcher's stupidity. Even he had to admit that the Head was a complete self-centred asshole that didn't give a damn what people suggested or commented.

His handphone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled around and retrieved it, then unlocked the main page.

'_I'm here,'_ it read. _'Where are you?'_

'_By the convenience shop. Once you come out, turn left.' _he replied.

From a distance, a tall figure caught his eye. A girl, with long black hair and wearing a revealing green halter-top and shorts was making her way towards his direction. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses, so he couldn't tell if he had seen her before. _Technician? _Lavi thought. _Probably not. The chick's smoking hot. Maybe a model..._

All eyes turned to look at the female as she walked, staring at the sidewalk shops curiously. She stopped a few steps away from him and took off her sunglasses. He blinked, astonished.

"Hayato?" she spoke. Her musical wind-chime voice had a slight British accent to it.

Lavi fought to keep his composure. "Yes. You are?" Dammit, and he was expecting a geek. She turned out to be a smokin' hot babe!

"Arisa." Her cool blue eyes met his in an unwavering stare. For a moment, Lavi stared. She seemed too familiar. As if he had met her before… He cocked his head to the side, surveying her slender body.

"Hayato-san?" Arisa frowned as she tapped him on the shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts. He forced on a smile hurriedly. "Sorry. You seem really familiar." He took her luggage, his mind fuzzy.

Arisa continued smiling. "Really? I definitely haven't seen you before." She bent closer, and smiled seductively. "Why, I wouldn't forget such a handsome chap like you." With that, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Without waiting for his response, she skipped off, leaving him stunned.

Lavi stared after her. What a pain, another flirt. Shuddering, he wiped at his cheek. Urgh!

He lugged her luggage along, wondering what she had brought along with her. Gold bars? How could she even make it her herself without a bodyguard? She must have some magical powers or hardcore muscles.

But one thing he could not deny: She was really pretty. Hot damn.

Drewel was inwardly cursing herself. She had gone completely overboard, kissing him. What was she thinking? Her face burned from embarrassment. She tried to think about other things, and willed for the burn to subside. But Lavi was really, really handsome. And she couldn't even attempt to steer her mind away from his face. Oh, the glorious angular features that were drool-worthy...

He caught up on her quicker than she had expected him to, and she adverted her face hurriedly so that he could not see her flushed cheeks. He was eating an unskinned red apple. "Healthy eater?" she asked after she felt her cheeks cool down.

"Nah, a lady gave it to me." his drawl was simply desirable- She mentally kicked herself. Stop, Drewel! Woah!

Drewel looked away from his single blue eye and bit her lip. She shouldn't ask anymore; it might rouse his suspicion if she kept talking. Lavi led her to a huge Rolls-Royce limousine parked at the side of the road and grinned widely as she gawked.

"Borrowed it from the Chair." He said as he opened the door for her. She slid in, and he helped her close the door. Drewel saw him quickly put her luggage at the back of the car and slid into the driver's seat. She took the chance to quickly adjust her wig and check if her makeup was intact. Perfect. Everything was going smoothly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he suddenly said, glancing over and stunning her momentarily with his intense (but sadly, fake) ice-blue gaze.

"Sure."

"Why did you join the CRI when you have such good looks?" he curiously asked as he started the engine. "You should be a model instead."

Drewel attempted to smile coyly at the compliment. "I'm not a air-headed woman, Hayato-san." She stated boldly. "Of course, I'd choose brains over looks." He chuckled at her quick response, appreciating the kittenish anger she had. It was fun to aggravate her. And now, he was turning into a sadist...

"Then, may I ask, why did you join MBRC instead of my company?" she asked snidely.

Lavi grinned mischievously. "Higher pay."

Drewel rolled her eyes. Jerk. But somehow, he seemed fascinating—even interesting in a weird way. He cleared his throat. "Then why did you join the CRI as a technician and not an agent?" he shot back.

Drewel inwardly laughed. All this light chat had a darker intention behind it. "Being an agent needs too much patience and skill, I can't be bothered to devote myself into such a job."

She saw his expression twitch slightly. "It's fun, you know."

"Personal preference." She lightly shrugged it off, sneaking a peek at his pissed-off face. She couldn't help but smirk. She was very proud of her acting skills. Even a top agent couldn't detect her lies. Lavi didn't reply, he simply stared straight ahead at the road.

He was greatly pissed off by Arisa for criticizing his job. A technician had no say over an agent's job. Besides, he was probably smarter than her, with an IQ level of 194. But it didn't stop him from admiring her legs. Man, she had nice, slender ones. Mmmmmm.

Too bad she wasn't his type.

They were already in the main access room. Arisa opened her bag and fished out several thumbdrives, sticking three of them into the office's computer system. He watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in a code which he had never seen before. Upon pressing the 'Enter' button, the screen turned blank—and then a flash of green.

"The branch's system," she announced proudly. "I've helped you to design this software to locate all the rooms in MBRC. Just click here—" she pointed to a button on the screen. "to see the lift operations and here to see the bunks."

"How did you do it?" Lavi frowned. "You haven't been here before."

Arisa cheerfully grinned as she changed the monotone blue desktop background to a flowery Hello Kitty one. "I hacked into the MBRC underground base."

Lavi's jaw dropped. "What? It's not possible!"

She continued to upgrade the system. "I'm CRI's best." She said as a notice popped up, reading "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE". She got up and pulled out the thumbdrives and stuffed them into her bag. "So, am I going to meet Mr. Hutcher?"

"Ah, yes." Lavi took one last look at the computer screen which now the map of the MBRC headquarters, complete with tiny dots representing people. He then looked at her, admiring Arisa for once. She was indeed dazzling, with the looks and the brains.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is long because I merged two into one :X the rest might seem significantly shorter, gomene! And I think i made some Lavi OOC QAQ. Ill try my best to correct it. **

**ive also reposted this chapter due to major editing. sorry to those who favorited and reviewed! Please do so, i want to know if there can be any changes to make this story better.**

**Do leave a feedback, thanks love :)**

**-Skitter**


End file.
